Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart
by CaptainBluestheProtoBreakman
Summary: Garfield Mark Logan was a soul plagued with tragedy. He failed to save his parents, his adopted-family in the Doom Patrol and the first love of his life. These events caused Garfield to shun his heart and train to be strong but when he meets the Teen Titans, will the hearts of two rekindle his own or will he silence the shout of his aching heart?
1. Prologue

Beastboy: Shouldn't you be working on **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn?**

Rain: I'm suffering some serious writers block on it right now. I know where I want to go but my fingers won't type it.

Beastboy: I guess it's fine but please try to keep this one going. I'm tired of universes being deleted.

Rain: Yeah yeah. Hello everyone! RaintheLingingEspada here and I decided to create another Teen Titans Fic. I've had this idea for a while and unlike the others, I know what I'm doing with this one so I hope you enjoy **Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart **

* * *

**Summary:** Garfield Mark Logan was a soul plagued with tragedy. He failed to save his parents, his adopted-family in the Doom Patrol and the first love of his life. These events caused Garfield to shun his heart and train to be strong but when he meets the Teen Titans, will the hearts of two rekindle his own or will he silence the shout of his aching heart?

**Pairing: **Beastboy/Raven/Starfire

**Disclaimer (Beastboy): **RaintheLingeringEspada does not own Teen Titans or any DC properties. Please support the official release

* * *

**Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart  
Prologue**

_ "Jill. Hang on, help is on the way!"_

_ "G-Gar…I'm so sorry…I should have listened…"_

Through the harsh rain, Garfield Mark Logan sat in front of a tombstone which had the name_ "_Jillian Jackson" etched into it.

_"No…Please Jill. You'll be okay, I promise! We'll be laughing at the hospital next week!"_

_"I-I will never regret meeting you Gar…You brought light into my world…"_

It had been a week since the funeral and his heart continued to break. Mento had warned him that loving a civilian would come with some unforeseen risks but Garfield had waved him off at the time, saying that everything would be fine.

_"J-Jill…Please don't…."_

_"I'm scared b-but at least the last thing I'll s-see is y…"_

_"Jill? Jillian?!"_

Garfield hadn't known that his previous caretaker, Nicholas Galtry would come back into his life. He didn't know that he would take his girlfriend of a year hostage. He didn't know that the man would shoot her…

He didn't know that she would die from her wounds.

He remembered cradling her body as he wept in the middle of the street, Galtry's body mauled in half from the intense battle they had gone through, the sirens of the ambulance and police in the distance.

Why?

Why did this keep happening to him?

He didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted a simple life with a family, homework, school, a girlfriend. He never asked for these powers! He never asked for any of it! Why did he have to suffer like this?

Garfield traced Jillian's name on the tombstone and murmured "Why does everyone I love die?"

His original parents died in a boating accident.

The Doom Patrol were killed in battle, leaving him alone.

And when he finally found a hope spot with the girl he could see a future with, it was brutally ripped away from him by a man who wanted his inheritance. But what sickened him the most was how he was powerless in every situation he was in…

Too weak to save both sets of his parents.

Too weak to save his adopted uncles.

Too weak to save the love of his life.

Weak…

He then recalled something one of his kidnappers had told him once.

_"Kid, you'll come to find that all that matters in this world is power. Whether it's physical, mental, influential or other."_

_"Is that why it is so easy for you to betray and hurt others?"_

_"That's exactly why. Power means everything. Once you come to understand that, you'll know why villains like us do all we can to gain and keep it."_

Garfield now understood.

"If I was stronger…If I knew how to use my powers to the fullest…I would've been able to save them all…" Garfield whispered as thunder rumbled above him.

It was then he remember the words of his adopted father.

_"The reason I am so hard on you is because I see so much potential in you. You can change into any sort of animal, real and extinct but I know that that's only the beginning of your true abilities. You could become one of the top heroes in the world but you're pissing it away with your lackadaisical attitude. If you don't take this seriously and go all in, all you'll ever amount to is a sideshow act at the circus."_

Mento had been so harsh with him back then and Garfield's flippant replies hadn't made it easier.

Why didn't he listen to him?

Mento was trying to teach him and yet he refused to listen and now, he was alone with nothing but scars to show for it.

"Jill…I know that it was my humor and carefree heart that attracted you to me but I-I can't continue to be the Garfield you loved…Not anymore…Not when I failed everyone I ever cared about," Garfield whispered before he stood up in front of the grave.

"That is why I've decided that today would be the last time I see you…" Garfield told the tombstone softly. "Because Beastboy died with you and the Doom Patrol…Only I remain…"

Garfield took a deep breath and said "You asked me before Galtry came about what I wanted to be. I told you that I wanted to be a movie star but now…I will be the hero both of my families wanted me to be. I will be the one to fight for those that can't fight themselves…"

Garfield leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of the tombstone and murmured "You made me happy Jill…Happier than I had ever been. But this heart of mine will only get in my way of what I must become to make my new dream a reality…And that is why I leave it here with you…" Garfield placed a purple mask on her grave along with a silver necklace that hung over his neck.

"I don't know if there is a Heaven or not but rest well Jill…Keep my heart safe up there," Garfield told the tombstone before he turned around and walked away from the grave and into an unknown future.

* * *

Rain: How is that for a prologue? If you guys are curious and want to see more, leave a review!

Garfield:…Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 1

Garfield: Look at these reviews. The new Beastboy would be happy about this.

Kimberly: Hey Gar.

Garfield: Hey Kim. I'm surprised you're here. Things not going well in Ranger-Verse?

Kimberly: Not really. Mind if I hang with you and look over this next chapter?

Garfield: I'd be insulted if you didn't. You guys enjoy the first official chapter of **Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart **

* * *

**Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart  
Chapter One****: Three Years Later**

It was the screams that alerted him.

He had finally captured the elusive rest that had been stolen from him time and again due to countless reasons and when he finally captured it, it finally escaped his grasp. Annoyed, he stood up from the spot beneath Steel Ridge City's main bridge and cracked his neck and noticed a large robot in the city.

The robot was bulky, platinum gold in color and held bright red eyes and it was in the middle of destroying the city. "It's a terrible thing isn't it?" A voice said to his right.

He turned his head to see a homeless man looking at him. He merely gripped his tattered and dirty cloak and replied "For you maybe but this seems to a perfect test for me."

"A test? A test for what?" The man questioned.

He looked back out at the robot tearing through the city before a smirk appeared on his face. "A test to see how powerful I've become." With those words, he ran forward in the direction of the city before he leapt into the air and morphed into an eagle and soared in the heart of Steel Ridge City.

The robot twisted its body and cleaved through a tower with its right arm and without any hesitation, he morphed his wings to make them bigger while morphing them steel before he flew towards the robot and sliced through its extended arm.

As the arm fell to the ground, he morphed back into his human shape and landed with a brief stumble before he turned around and saw the robot's burning red eyes gazing at him. Nano-machines quickly exploded from the missing arm socket and connected back to the arm before it forced the arm back onto the robot's body before it turned to look at him with fury in its eyes.

While he wasn't surprised at making it mad, he was surprised that the machine began to speak. "You dare lay your filthy hands on me mortal?!" The robot yelled. "Don't you understand who I am?! I am Ragnarök! The ending to this planet!"

He merely observed the machine with a tilt of his head. "Your voice sounds so small compared to your body," he noted.

"You dare?!" Ragnarök yelled as he launched his other hand towards him.

He smirked and morphed into a dozen fireflies before the hand could touch him. The group of fireflies suddenly launched themselves toward Ragnarök with flames sprouting around them and one by one, they burned into the machine's body, causing the machine to step back with each impact before they all came out his back and formed back into his human shape.

Without warning, Ragnarök's head twisted around and with a shout, two beams of energy shot from its eyes towards him. He smirked and morphed into fireflies and flew around the beams before morphing back to his form and with a yell, his right foot morphed into the foot of a T-Rex and kicked the head, sending it crashing into the building to its left.

He smirked and morphed into a sparrow and launched himself towards the ground then morphed back into a human only to morph his leg into a T-Rex tail and swept it against the robot's feet, sending it skidding down the building before it crashed to the ground.

"Let's try something new…" he said as he reached out, his arm grew until it morphed into the head of a T-rex. "It actually worked. This is going to be fun!" he yelled as the T-Rex gripped the leg of Ragnarök with its large jaw and with a yell, he swung his body and tossed the robot high into the air.

His arm morphed back but he felt a brief burst of pain, which caused him to grip it. "It worked but damn did that hurt…" Shrugging off the pain. He morphed into a falcon and flew in the direction where he threw his opponent.

After five minutes, he found Ragnarök on a large island in middle of the sea and instead of landing, He made his wings larger and longer before morphing the body back to his human form, keeping the wings attached to his back.

"You want to keep this going?" He asked.

Ragnarök rose to its feet and said "I will kill you!"

He smirked and flew down to the ground on the island then replied "You my friend came to that city at the right time. I was looking forward to testing out a new transformation…" His emerald green irises shrank as he hunched down on the ground, growling angrily as two nubs began to grow beside his neck.

Seeing this, Ragnarök shouted "I won't let you and lifted up his foot and stomped down on the figure but it was too late. Ragnarök's foot was lifted off the ground as the previously small figure began to grow in size.

Ragnarök crashed to the ground and watched as a black colored muscular dog stood before him, its mouth glowing red. The eyes of the dog an emerald green. With a roar, an additional set of heads exploded from the right and left side of the head, revealing a three headed down.

The three heads roared, causing the island beneath the machine to rumble before it charged toward Ragnarök, who immediately began to fire bolts of red energy at the oncoming beast. The beams of energy collided with the beast but none of them slowed the best down.

Ragnarök scowled and rushed forward just as the beast jumped and with its right arm, it blocked the bite of the central head from chomping into its head but was unable to stop the right head from biting down on its right shoulder. It was then he saw the left head open its mouth and it was then he saw flickers of electricity.

Ragnarök's eyes widened as the beast's left head roared, causing a shockwave of slam into its head, which caused its entire body to fly backwards while having its arm and shoulder torn off of it.

Ragnarök crashed to the ground and attempted to rise but the front legs of the beast slammed into his chest. It tried to punch the beast's central head but the right head caught his arm and ripped it from it's sockets while the central head leaned down and bite down on the machine's head and with a powerful tug, the head was brutally ripped off Ragnarök's body, causing the red eyes of the machine to become a dull grey.

The beast whipped its head down, which caused the machine's head to bounce off the ground before it landed again and rolled into the ocean while it let out a roar before it began to shrink down back to a human shape.

The moment he was human again, he fell to one knee and panted, his green hair matted down to his face due to the massive amount of sweat. "Damn…Not a challenge," he muttered in annoyance as he stood up.

"You're a looking for a challenge?" A voice said from behind him. He turned his head only find himself look at that same homeless old man before.

"It's you..." he said.

"I think it's I discard this foolish outfit," the homeless man said before he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a watch. With a press of a button, the homeless man was gone, revealing a new man in his place.

The man had short white hair, a white goatee and he wore a black eye-patch that covered his right eye, a black suit with a black button down shirt but a bright orange tie.

"What the hell..." he muttered in shock.

"I ask again," The man began, his voice lower and smoother than before. "Are you looking for a challenge."

"I am...Who exactly is asking?" He questioned.

The man chuckled and said "I am." The man took a step forward the dead machine as he said "I've been watching you for some time now and I must say, you're very skilled. And those skills, I require."

He narrowed his eyes at the man turned around to full face him. "I'm a hero first and foremost. If you're looking for a Merc, Try Rogue Village."

"But that is thing. I am looking for a Hero," The man replied. "As I mentioned, I've been watching you. You go from city to city, stopping threats, saving lives and then leaving again without any thanks or fanfare in your honor. You remind of the Rōnin of old. "

"Rōnin?" He asked.

"They were prevalent in the Feudal Era of Japan," The man explained. "They were essential a samurai that became master-less upon the death of his master, or after the loss of his master's favor or privilege. A Wanderer."

"Are you looking to become my master?" He asked with a wry smirk. "Because I'm not looking for one of those either. All I want is a villain that can push me to my limits."

"And I have come to give you that, dear Wanderer…I am the Mayor of Jump City and I have travelled far and wide to find someone strong enough to help me combat a group of individuals that have been destroying my city," The man said.

"First time I've ever been sought out. Well, who they are?" He asked.

"Their known as the Teen Titans," The man replied.

"I see…" He replied before he sat down on the dead robot's chest and asked "I'll hear you out but first, what's your name?"

"My name is Wilson Wintergreen," Wilson said.

"Wintergreen? What a weird last name," he said. "Well I don't have a name. Threw it away a long time ago so…You can all me Wanderer. Now…Tell me more about the Teen Titans."

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of the first chapter…Um Gar, Kim, what are you two doing?

Garfield: *pulls lips away from Kim's* Um…Sparring

Kimberly: Y-yeah, what he said.

Rain: Right…Now I see why Ron-pool went on a vacation. I thought he shut the Fanfic universal door…

Garfield: He did. Something opened it up.

Rain: Gar, go back to the Venom-Verse. I'll update you soon. Kim, back to the Ranger-Verse. *sighs* now I see why Ron-Pool went on vacation. Anyways! That is the end of this chapter. This chapter has shown off some of the things Wanderer can do but I will go into how he can do it and the full extent of his abilities later. So until the next chapter…

Wanderer: Goodbye.


	3. Chapter 2

Wanderer: Hello. I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter.

Venom: You could at least be a little happier about it.

Wanderer: All that matters to me is getting stronger. Simple as that.

Venom: Ugh…Let's hope we never crossover. Well guys, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

(Ron-Pool: Foreshadowing?)

Wanderer:….

* * *

**Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart  
Chapter Two: The Titans**

After he agreed to fight the Titans, Wintergreen and himself was flown by helicopter to Jump City, where he currently overlooked the city from the very luxurious hotel room that Wilson Wintergreen had purchased for him.

The sun was now setting and Wanderer was admittedly very uncomfortable being in a room like this. He was so used to travelling by foot, sleeping in the wilderness or bridges that being in the lap of luxury was odd to him.

But it was nice to be able to shower and use a toilet in a place of privacy…

Wanderer currently sat in front of table with several folders in front of them, each of them having the names of the Teen Titans.

He picked up the first folder off the table and began to read it.

"Robin: Apprentice to the famed Caped Crusader, Batman. Unmatched in Acrobatics, highly competent martial artist and weapon user and Leader of the Teen Titans."

"Cyborg: Half human, half machine. Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina and may be capable of flight. Very durable in combat. His body is essentially a Swiss-army knife. Second in Command of the Titans."

"Starfire: Tamaranean Princess. Can wield energy, flight, super strength and durability and skilled martial artist. Also has the ability to assimilate languages through physical contact."

"Raven: Half Human, Half Demon. Empath. Ability to heal, Able to control, manipulate or generate pure shadows and darkness. Can also manipulate energy, time and emotions. Also limited Precognition?"

"Static Shock: Control of electromagnetic phenomena. Able to manifest and manipulate electrical and magnetic energy. Able to resist forms of mind control. That is a scary power…But exciting as well."

"Argent: Can generate solid energy constructs out her crimson plasma and flight. Similar to a Green Lantern? That should be fun."

"Orphan: Sixth Apprentice of the caped crusader, Batman. Acrobatic, highly competent martial artist and weapon user, skillset of an assassin, unmatched skills in reading body movement that borders on Precognition and extraordinary resistance to pain."

"Last one. Ravager: Daughter of Deathstroke the Terminator. Precognition, skilled martial artist, swordsmanship, power dampening, psionic abilities. Augmented Strength, speed, stamina and Genius."

Wanderer grinned and thought _'This should be very interesting…While there are some similarities; there are some massive differences that makes them each a formidable challenge. Knowing these abilities will help me plan accordingly.'_

Wanderer stood up and walked to the window, the hood to the tattered black drawn over his head, revealing the bottom half of his white face and almost glowing emerald green eyes. _'Wintergreen may be a liar but he sure has taste in views…'_

Wintergreen seemed to believe that he thought of the Teen Titans were evil. While he personally never met them, Wanderer knew of all the good that group had done. Their name was widely synonymous with "Good" and "Justice" for goodness sake.

They were heroes.

But this guy…He was far too calm for his liking. If he had been searching for someone to fight the Titans, even if they were evil, he would be more desperate to find anyone, not actively search for one single person.

Not to mention, what person would have such detailed files of a group of heroes if not a villain?

So he would let this happen. He would let the man tell him all he knows. Lower his guard and then strike when the time was right.

But until that time, he would prepare to fight the Teen Titans.

When he told Wintergreen that he didn't fight heroes, he was being honest. However, he was curious to test his skills against them and now that he knew more about them, he would be able to combat them and see how far he's grown in power.

He then heard a knock on the door. "It's open," he replied.

The door opened to reveal a teenage girl his age with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, wearing a simple button down white shirt and black suit skirt and matching suit jacket. "Have you settled in okay?" She asked curiously

"I have…" He replied. "And you are?"

"Terra," The girl replied. "I am Mr. Wintergreen's apprentice."

"I see…" Wanderer replied as he narrowed his eyes in thought. He could smell his scent all over her. They were more than that it and set alarms to high alert. But he wouldn't blow his disbelieving cover.

Not yet…

"Master Wintergreen requested that I come to see if there is there anything you would like. Food…Water…Something more..." She questioned with a hint of a suggestive tone.

He opened his mouth to answer but then he caught it. He could smell the scent of arousal come from Terra and that almost brought a smirk to his face.

She must like what she sees.

"Unfortunately not," He replied immediately, banishing the scent from his mind. "I've had enough food and water for one night. I do however wish to train. Does he have a training center here?"

Terra nodded but Wanderer could see the disappointment on her face but Wanderer couldn't allow himself to care.

That feeling was gone for a long time now.

But his mind went back to Wintergreen. Why would this man need a training room?

"Thank you. I shall need access to it at a later point in time," Wanderer replied. "Until then, I'm going to go explore the city. Let your master know I'll be back later tonight." Terra nodded and walked out of the room, allowing Wanderer to glance back out at the city before he opened the window and morphed into a falcon and flew away.

* * *

"Azaroth…Metrion…Zinthos…"

"Friend Raven!"

Raven's eyes snapped opened as she looked at the bright green eyes of her best friend. "Yes Starfire?" Raven asked dryly.

"Friend Static and Friend Orphan have invited me to go to the mall and I wish for you to come with me," Starfire requested with a large smile.

Raven was surprised.

Orphan was the more silent members of the Teen Titans and often kept to herself, mores o than Raven herself. They were kindred spirits and while she was Robin's adopted sister, Raven was very protective of the girl herself.

So hearing that she was going with Static to the mall and offered for Starfire to go as well made Raven very concern. "What did you guys do to Orphan?" Raven questioned.

Starfire tilted her head with an innocent expression that threatened to cause a smile to appear on Raven's face as she replied "We did nothing to Friend Orphan…" Starfire replied.

"Hm…Well you both do realize it is now six in the evening and the mall will be closing in two hours," Raven noted.

"I know but I still want to know will you go with us?" Starfire asked. "I would be most grateful to have my best friend by my side."

Raven sighed a bit but smiled faintly.

Starfire always knew how to make her feel wanted…

"Oh alright. Fine, I'll go with you guys," Raven replied.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed as she wrapped Raven up in a tight hug and spun her around. "This is wonderful news. I shall go inform friend Static and Friend Orphan now!" Starfire released the now dizzy Raven and flew downstairs.

Raven chuckled at this before she floated down through the roof and into the living room, where Cyborg and Argent were playing their Gamestation. "No way girl! You aren't beating me in this race!"

"Oi! Get bent Cyborg. I'm going to cream you this round!" Argent exclaimed, her red eyes locked on the large screen in front of her.

"That's what you said the last three times," Cyborg teased as he ruffled her black hair. Argent growled faintly and took her hand off the controller briefly to form an ethereal red hand and smacked the back of Cyborg's head.

"Ow girl!" Cyborg exclaimed before he screamed in horror as his car in the game careened off the side of the road.

Raven shook her head in amusement and turned her head to see Robin and Ravenger walk into the living room, both of them in a deep conversation before the pair looked up to see her and nodded their greeting in unison.

Raven snorted at this.

They were so in sync sometimes that it was comical. It was amazing that they weren't together yet.

She watched as the pair walked passed her and headed down to the training area. The doors to living room opened again to see Starfire walking behind Static, who had his dreads tied into a ponytail, a purple and yellow shirt and blue jeans while Orphan wore a simple white shirt and black cargo pants and white wrappings around her forearms and hands.

Starfire still wore her normal attire, as did Raven. There was no hiding who the two of them were no matter what they wore. "Come on, the sooner we get to the mall, the sooner we can get back," Raven said.

"I still can't believe you're coming with us," Static said with a friendly smile.

Raven liked Static.

While he was a new member of the team, he was very easy going and nice to her but she had a good feeling that Orphan may have felt something for him.

Even if she didn't know it yet.

"Hey Cyborg, Argent, we're going to the mall, need anything?" Raven questioned the two teens on the couch.

"Nah!" The two said in unison.

"So I never got a clear answer, are they dating?" Static asked.

"I don't even think they know," Orphan replied, her voice so faint that Raven barely caught it.

"Well friends! We are off!" Starfire said.

"Be safe," Cyborg told them.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do," Argent said with a wave to the foursome.

Raven snorted.

What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So we are introduced to the Teen Titans, with Static and Orphan being the newest members. This also answers a question that was brought about in the last chapter regarding Slade's plan…However, we all know Slade is big about his plans within plans so let's see what happens on the next chapter!

Orphan: *Silently holds up the peace sign*


	4. Chapter 3

Venom: Since Wanderer is being a bit of a tool today…Welcome back to the show!

Danny Phantom: Which show?

Venom: **Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart**

Danny Phantom: Oh! Okay…So question, Ron-pool mentioned we might be crossing into this universe at some point?

Venom: God I hope not. Wanderer needs an attitude adjustment before that can happen. Also we already have a ton of issues with the Infinity Stones. Multiverse stuff is a whole different arc.

Ron-Pool: SPOILERS!

Venom: Awww hell.

Danny Phantom: Well gang! Enjoy this chapter of **Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart!**

* * *

**Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart  
Chapter Three: Triple Threat Match**

Cloak flowing through the wind, Wanderer walked down the streets of Jump City, ignoring the curious or fearful glances that the civilians were giving him. He had seen this look plenty of times during his trek around the world.

They would remain fearful of him until he proved his heroics and before they could start thinking of him as a hero, he would skip town to continue his quest in becoming stronger.

It was better that way.

Without warning, a large explosion shook the area, causing alarmed screams everywhere. Wanderer paused, able to keep himself against the ground to avoid the shaking sensation before the bank comically large bank vault-like door to the "Jump City National Bank" exploded across the street and crashed right in front of him.

"Okay…" Wanderer said as he turned his head to look towards the bank, where he saw three figures standing in the doorway.

The first form was that of a teenage girl with striking red hair and brown/red eyes and freckles that lined beneath her cheeks.

She wore a two-toned (navy blue and black) skintight suit a gold corset-style leather breastplate, shoulder and knee pads with spikes mixed with boots that sport metal heels and toes and gold gauntlets.

The second form was that of a teenage male with wavy black hair and amber gold eyes and a mischievous smirk.

The male wore a Victorian era button down black shirt with a gold vest that sat beneath a black coat and matching trousers and a top hat and in his hand was a simple black cane with the golden head of an eagle on top of it.

The third figure was that of a teenage male as well but his entire body from head to toe was in a skintight black body suit with golden lining on the sides of his torso and a gold utility belt, gloves and boots.

His masked face also had golden lenses where the eyes would be and from the top of his head, short blond hair swayed in the wind.

He knew these three well.

Titaness: Daughter of well-known enemy of Wonder Woman, Giganta. Shares her mother's abilities in super growth with a strength modifier the bigger she got.

Shade: The seemingly immortal teenager from the Victorian Era. Able to control the shadows along with teleportation and can create shadow constructs.

Jericho: Son of the Infamous Deathstroke the Terminator. Can control anyone through looking into their eyes. Proficient in hand-to-hand combat and can store his soul into another's body and can control it if the person was weaker than him.

He had fought these three during his first year after…The Loss.

Jericho was the first opponent worth mentioning after "The Loss" and was by far the toughest at the time. His ability to soul-surf through anyone's bodies made fighting him brutal but he finally managed by finding his real body and nearly killing it to get him to surrender.

Shade was his second opponent worth mentioning. His ability to use the shadows as both an attack and his escape plan made him a tricky thief but in the end, he was finally able to capture him by morphing into a million fireflies and thanks to a previous battle with Doctor Light, he was able to brighten the bioluminescence that fireflies had to make small enough shadows to keep him from escaping.

The last and most recent opponents was the muscular but very attractive Titaness and she was the one that challenged his morphing abilities to their absolute limit at the time. Each time the battled, he would be on the receiving end of an ass kicking but at his absolute breaking point, he morphed into one of his trump card.

A large, fire breathing Dragon.

It was a close battle but he had won…And it helped unlock several new abilities regarding his morphing abilities.

"Titaness…Shade…Jericho…" Wanderer said with a small grin. "A pleasure to see all of you again…So tell me, why are you here?"

"We were paid handsomely to fight you guv," Shade said, his Yorkshire accent thick in his voice.

"And we accepted. Even got these nifty matching outfits," Titaness said as she crossed her arms, her muscles flexing from the action.

"Very well," Wanderer said. "I've grown stronger since we've met. Beating me will be all the more difficult.

"We'll take that challenge," Titaness said before she rushed forward while Shade fell backwards into his shadow, causing him to vanish. Titaness threw a right punch but Wanderer caught it with his left hand before he twisted his body and tossed her over his shoulder through the window of a Jamaican restaurant.

Catching the scent of ice, Wanderer then turned around to see Shade jump out from the shadow of the light post beside him and watched as he swung his cane.

Wanderer leaned back to avoid the cane but then wisps of shadows formed around the cane to create a black sword, which he barely avoided. He kicked Shade in the stomach only to hear the shocked gasp of a citizen behind him.

He turned around and blocked the deceptively hard right hook from a twenty-five year old woman and smirked. "Should have known you would jump in Jericho…" Wanderer said.

"Well…I couldn't resist fighting you again," The woman said with a soft voice before her right leg snapped up in an attempt to hit his face.

He leaned back to avoid the kick but Titaness' large fist exploded from the restaurant and nailed Wanderer in the side, which sent him soaring towards the back but he landed on the ground, only for Jericho's body to spring up beside him and attempt to land a roundhouse kick to the face.

Wanderer caught the leg and twisted his body to launch him towards Titaness but then the scent of cold air filled his nose and he quickly morphed into a hawk and flew into the air to avoid the shadow, made spikes that were sprung beneath him.

He morphed the body back to his human form as the wings grew to accommodate the size of his body and spun his body rapidly, causing razor sharp feathers to fly towards Shade and Jericho. Shade grabbed Jericho and the two fell into the Shade's shadow just as the feathers pierced the ground where they were.

A large explosion was heard behind the floating Wanderer and when he turned around, a Giant sized Titaness exploded through a building with her enlarged arm swinging towards him.

Wanderer quickly changed into a swarm of butterflies to avoid the large haymaker then regrouped back into his form and with a shout, he swung his body as his right arm changed into the large tail of a T-rex and collided with Titaness' large face, which sent her crashing to the building before he morphed his right leg into the large leg of a T-rex and kicked her through the building.

He quickly returned his limbs to their normal state when he saw Shade standing beside a shadow made cannon. With a shout, Shade pulled a wisp of shadow which caused a large, shadow made cannonball to fly towards him.

Wanderer combined his arms and morphed them into a lion's head and began to gather fire within its opened mouth and launched a fireball back at Shade, who quickly changed the cannon into a portal where the flame went through.

A shadow portal then appeared right beneath Wanderer's flying body and the fireball came out of it, heading straight towards him. Unable to move away fast enough, he morphed into a Pompeii Worm and took the hit. The smoke died away and a green gorilla flew from the smoke elbow first towards Shade.

Shade formed a disk made of the cold shadows and launched it towards Wanderer's body but upon impact, Wanderer exploded into fireflies before reforming back into the gorilla, who slammed into Shade's body.

Shade slammed to the ground and Wanderer morphed back into himself only to be faced to face with Jericho but Wanderer quickly morphed his eyes away, becoming blind to the world around him. Allowing his other senses to lead him, he ducked the roundhouse kick of Jericho before easily swaying from left to right to avoid the quick jabs of his opponent before he back flipped away to avoid a shadow spike from Shade.

Wanderer continued to back flip to gain distance before leapt into the air and landed in a crouch as Shade rose to his feet with the help of Jericho while Titaness began to move from the wrecked building behind him.

His eyes returned to his face as he said "One on one, I can defeat you all and you three are making me realize that three on one is looking to hold the same result."

"You weren't this powerful before," Shade said. "How?"

Wanderer chuckled at the question and answered with "When you fight villains and beasts from all over the universe that holds interesting abilities. And as someone that can morph into any animal, both of this world and out of it as well as use their attributes any way you see fit, you're bound to become stronger."

Wanderer pointed to himself with his right thumb and said "And unfortunately…You three can't keep up."

"Your arrogance is showing," Titaness' booming voice said with an insulted tone.

"It's not arrogance…its simple fact. I've met those that challenged me in the past and now I'm barely breaking a sweat," Wanderer said softly. "All I want is a challenge to make me even stronger…and so far, nothing can match it."

Wanderer then straightened up and let out a disappointed sigh. "And if you three are no match then these Titans won't be either…It's disappointing."

It was then Wanderer noticed Shade tilt his head and a grin appear on his face. Shade motioned to Titaness and Jericho to stand down as a grin appeared on his face.

"Well then, I suppose we shouldn't keep you then guv," Shade said as he lifted his hand, forming his cane from the shadows. He and Jericho fell through the shadows then appeared beside the still large Titaness, who shrunk to her normal size.

Shade offered a wave before he pointed his cane at Wanderer and said "Best of luck to ya." Shade tapped his cane against the ground, where the three fell through it, leaving Wanderer standing in the middle of the street.

It was then he heard "There he is!"

Wanderer turned around only to see the enraged faces of four teens.

And they were coming straight at him.

* * *

Rain: So it seems something is afoot with this situation. The next chapter will show us what happened at the mall and the end result of this bout. Also, all the characters shown are not OCs. They are all DC characters that I'm borrowing for this fic. ;) See you all later!

Wanderer: Hmph…


	5. Chapter 4

Ron-Pool: Hey guys! Ron here and here is a brand new chapter of **Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart ** and I'm so stoked you guys ar-

Phoenix Wright and Edgeworth: HOLD IT!

Ron-Pool: W-What?

Maya Fey: This is a public service announcement from the Ace attorney Team. We are legally obligated to speak on the Covid-19 situation. This entire mess is truly terrible and it doesn't take someone that can channel the dead to know how serious it so please be safe out there.

Gumshoe: You tell it pal!

Franziska von Karma: And if you don't *cracks whip with a menacing aura* You foolish fools will be whipped into a new world!

Ron-Pool: *blank stare* Enjoy the chapter?

* * *

**Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart  
Chapter Four: Starfire Vs Wanderer**

Raven stared at the simple black shirt with a bird on it when she noticed a couple enter the store. Despite the fact she didn't know this couple; it was obvious that they carried a torch for one another.

The way male's hand stayed at the small of his girlfriend's back. The fact the shorter, quieter woman seemed to lean into the man's body and touch. The way her face had a look of absolute comfort while the man had a goofy smile on his face.

Once upon a time, Raven would have ignored the couple but after dealing with Malchior and his betrayal, Raven found herself longing for a romantic companion but she knew that there was no way anyone would like her.

She was a half-demon. Just that alone would be enough but even if someone was interested, Raven was not blind to know she looked as every bit as emotionless as she felt at times to other people. No one would want to stick around with her.

The mood of shopping gone, Raven hung up the shirt and began to walk towards the exit when she heard Starfire's voice ask "Oh friend Raven! How does this outfit look?"

Raven turned around to see Starfire holding white NASA shirt with the planet Earth in the middle of it and denim jean skirt. "It would look cute on you," Raven said honestly.

Starfire grinned and floated beside Raven and said "Thank you Friend Raven, I am glad to purchase this outfit then." It was then Starfire tilted her head and asked "I saw that you were leaving the store of clothing. Why aren't you gathering clothing?" Starfire asked.

"I just lost the mood to shop," Raven said with a small frown, her eyes still watching the couple. Starfire seemed to catch onto to where she was watching and let out a wistful sigh. "It is nice to see those that are in coupling."

"A couple, Star…" Raven said with a smile.

"Oh yes! A couple. Thank you Friend Raven," Starfire said cheerfully. Starfire lowered herself so she stood on the ground and asked "Are you thinking of engaging in the coupling?"

"I don't think anyone would want to be with me," Raven admitted softly.

"That's certainly not true," Starfire said with an adamant tone. "You're amazing friend Raven! I mean anyone in their mind of rights would realize that!"

"I think you mean "Right mind" Starfire," Raven corrected but a small smile appeared on her face.

"Exactly right," Starfire said with a proud smile. "You will find the right person to couple with friend Raven, I promise."

Just as Starfire made that declaration, Raven and Starfire were kicked in the side of their heads in unison, sending them flying into a ball pit stand where the kids were playing. Kids and parents screamed as Raven lifted up her head to see a figure in a tattered black cloak with hood that covered the upper half of his face, tattered black pants and wrapping around his lower arms and feet.

"Catch me if you can," The figure said with a smirk as darted away with impressive speed.

"Oh! I'm gonna get him!" Starfire said as she flew into the air and flew after him.

Raven let out a sigh and fell through a black portal only to appear in another one above her where she hovered above the ball bit and pulled out her communicator and said "Calling all Titans. We've got an emergency."

* * *

The hooded figure ran through the mall and crashed through the front door and looked to his left and right before he saw Titaness' crash through a building. He grinned and ran towards the building where Titaness was now rising up.

He then felt a starbolt collide against the ground beside him and looked to see an enraged Starfire flying after and in the distance behind her, there were three more teens.

The plan was working!

He pulled out a clamshell shaped communicator and placed it to his ear and said "Shade. Chameleon Boy on the phone. The bait has been caught. Titans are aware."

He then ran across the street and ran through the now destroyed area where Titaness had crushed and came out on the other side just to see Shade, Titaness and Jericho talking to the Wanderer and morphed into a brown haired man with a white t-shirt and slacks.

He saw his allies disappear and saw the four Titans fly above his head and towards the unsuspecting Wanderer.

Moments later, a shadow portal appeared behind him and with a grin, he allowed the morph to fade away, now revealing a tan skinned alien with elven shaped ears and two antennae sticking up from the top of his head.

He also wore a black jumpsuit with a golden "T" that stretches from his neck to the golden belt around his waist and matching gold boots and gloves.

The teen alien watched as the Titans flew towards Wanderer and gave a brief wave and said, with his voice still as Wanderer's "Good luck fighting the Titans," before he fell backwards into the portal, his team's mission: Officially Complete.

* * *

Wanderer lifted both of his arms and hardened it to match the strength of the Scaly-foot snail's iron-like shell and blocked the blow of Starfire's flying punch, which caused him to skid against the ground.

"You will pay for side-attacking me and friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Attacking you?" Wanderer questioned. "If anything…" He grabbed her extended arm and twisted his body so his back pressed against her chest and shouted "You're the one attacking me!"

Wanderer then slammed his opponent's back first against the ground, which caused the cement to rise slightly around her. "Liar!" Starfire yelled as she grabbed his wrist and lifted him off his feet launched him away from her.

Wanderer slammed into a car then bounced over the top of it before sprouting wings and hovering in the air. "I gotta say…Even with the Scaly-Foot Snail's iron-shell harden my body…that toss really hurt…" Wanderer muttered to himself before a smirk appeared. "It seems Wintergreen's folder underestimated her strength."

Starfire punched the ground, the force causing her to lift into the air where her flight took over and she soared towards Wanderer and attempted to land a flying punch but Wanderer flew to the side to avoid it and landed a solid blow to her stomach with left knee.

He heard Starfire suck in a breath and immediately balled up his fist, which took on the shape of an armadillo's armor and landed a solid punch to Starfire's face, which sent her crashing into the ground.

Starfire flipped to her feet and flew towards Wanderer and managed to tackle him in the air and through two buildings.

* * *

"Where in the world did she go?" Static asked as he and Orphan stood on his metal disk, electricity flowing around it.

Raven frowned in concern. The last time she saw Starfire was when she was flying through a building but she was having a hard time getting a good bead on her location. "It's no good, I'll need to soul search for them…"

Raven sat down on the large metal disk and breathed out "Azaroth…Metrion…Ziiiin…thos…" Raven's eyes began to glow as a black silhouette of her form flew from her body and flew through the building.

* * *

After crashing through the 30th floor of a Wayne Enterprises building, Wanderer grabbed Starfire's arms and spun his body launched her away from him, sending her crashing through several cubicles before slammed her hands against the ground and skidded to a stop.

Starfire let out a yell as beams of energy shot out from her eyes but Wanderer exploded into a swarm of fireflies which flew towards her and recombined into Wanderer in mid kick, which Starfire blocked from hitting her face with her left forearm.

She then turned her arm and grabbed his leg and slammed him through the floor, sending him flying to the 29th floor of the building. Upon impact, Wanderer's body scattered into small white butterflies that fluttered about.

Starfire landed on the 29th floor and watched as the butterflies flew across the room and reformed into Wanderer, who charged forward towards her.

Starfire let out a yell as she fired her starbeam at him repeatedly but he flowed from left to right to avoid each one before landed a punch to her face. Starfire staggered back and retaliated with a left hook to his side followed up with an uppercut.

Using the momentum from the uppercut, Wanderer let himself fall backwards only to perform a backflip kick to beneath Starfire's chin, which launched her back through the hole to the 30th floor. He landed on his feet and leapt through the hole and grabbed Starfire's leg and flew down towards the 29th floor and slammed her through it, sending her down two floors until she recovered on the 27th floor.

Starfire looked up only to dash backwards to avoid Wanderer's falling knee before he flew forward and landed a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him flying through several cubicle walls but he recovered and only to block Starfire's flying punch.

But what neither fighter expected was the smirk on the other's face.

* * *

"Mission is complete sir."

Wilson Wintergreen Aka Slade chuckled as he turned his chair around to see the four teens under his employment, along with his apprentice Terra.

"Good work...Now onto phase two…" Slade said with a clap of his hands.

Soon, the Titans and Wanderer would be out of his hair.

* * *

Rain: See? Slade is always up to something. Until the next chapter!

Wanderer: Hm…


	6. Chapter 5

Garfield: And we're back!

Ron-Pool: Come on. Be alittle more cheerful man.

Danny Phantom: At least you have a fic. I still don't have one yet *grumbles*

Ron-Pool: Rain is working on it!

Danny Phantom: I hope people will be interested in that…

Wanderer: Relax. Start my chapter.

* * *

**Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart  
Chapter Five: Of Emerald Eyes and Black Birds**

With a clash of fists, Wanderer and Starfire continued their trading of blows in the middle of the room and honestly, Wanderer was having the time of his life.

It had been so long since he fought someone on an even playing field that he was honestly starting to lose hope on anyone being able to challenge him, outside of the Justice League and a few other sparse heroes around the world.

He blocked a right hook the Starfire delivered and landed a hard jab to her face but she grabbed his arm and launched him over her head, sending him across the room towards the large office windows. Wanderer scrapped a hand against a wooden desk and morphed his hand into lion claws to slow his flight down and landed on the ground before he morphed the hand into an octopus tentacle, spun his body then launched it at Starfire.

Wanderer then morphed his arms fully into octopus tentacles with the end of the tentacles having the fists of a gorilla and launched them both after the launched desk.

Starfire punched the desk but was immediately struck in the chest by the two fists, which sent her through a wall behind her. Wanderer pulled back his arms and morphed them back into his own. He knew that would keep her down for long and he was proven right when two beams of green light exploded from the room towards him.

Wanderer morphed into a flurry of butterflies to avoid the beams, which shattered the glass behind him and regrouped on the ceiling where he sat upside down. "Still alive in here," Wanderer announced.

Starfire stepped out of the hole and looked at him but instead of anger, she was satisfied. "Very good. I did the hoping that you would still be in one piece."

"Oh really?" He questioned as he stood upright on the ceiling. "Good. Now as much as I am enjoying this test. Why are you attacking me?"

"You attacked Friend Raven and I at the mall," Starfire stated angrily.

"How odd," Wanderer responded. "I was in the middle of fighting during that time and despite my skill, I'm nowhere near creating a clone…yet."

"So you didn't attack us?" Starfire asked.

"No. I did plan to combat all of you but if I'm going to fight the famed Teen Titans, I will do it honorable. Not underhandedly," Wanderer replied.

Starfire stared at him for a moment before she asked "So you didn't attack us but you wish to fight us?"

"Yes. Tomorrow morning, I was going to issue all of you a challenge," Wanderer told her. There was no point lying to girl. He was going to fight the Teen Titans and that wasn't going to change. However, he didn't want to be framed into it.

"Your words ring true to my ears," Starfire said with a noticeable frown. Wanderer felt something dull in his heart but brushed it aside. "How did this venture start, Friend?"

Wanderer could see trust shining in her eyes and it made him almost shake his head.

She was so naïve. She shouldn't let her guard down for some stranger.

"You aren't going to fight me?" He questioned.

"We are in the fire of ceasing," Starfire replied.

Sensing that their fight was done for now, Wanderer narrowed his eyes and fell to the ground while rotating his body to land on his feet then leaned back on a surprisingly still whole desk and began to talk.

"I had just defeated a villain by the name of Ragnarök in Steel Ridge City when a man approached me. He disguised himself as a homeless man I had met prior to the battle. I told him previously that I wanted to test my strength. When my battle was done, he introduced himself as Wilson Wintergreen. He was the one that told me that your group was evil and taking over Jump City."

"That is outrageous and lies!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Hold it," Wanderer said with a raised hand. "I knew this already. The Teen Titans are hailed as heroes in some of the cities I have traveled through. As I mentioned, I wanted to test my strength and while I knew he was lying, I wanted to test myself to see how far I've come."

"What was his name?" Starfire questioned.

"That I will keep to myself for now Princess," Wanderer responded. "For when our fight is done, I will deal with him."

"But we are not enemies," Starfire said as she took a step closer to him, her eyes brimming with an earnestness that made Wanderer blink but once again, he pushed aside whatever feeling that tried to form.

"This person you speak off tried to do the framing of us. He needs to be brought to justice," she continued as she took a step to him, offering a smile as she added on "We don't need to fight any longer. We can be friends."

"And he will," Wanderer told her as he pushed himself off the desk and walked towards the large window to gain some distance from her. "But the fight between us is far from over. I told you why I am here. And that is to test my strength against the Teen Titans."

He wouldn't even dare touch upon the last little bit of her statement.

"I see…" Starfire murmured. The disappointment in her voice made Wanderer frown a bit but whatever feelings that once again tried to build up was brutally crushed down.

"There should be security videos showing my brief battle during the time you all were attacked," Wanderer told her as his body began to slowly break apart into fireflies from the legs up. "But that should clear my name. But you will see me again. That much I can assure you."

And with those words, Wanderer had fully broken apart and he flew through the glass, causing dozens of small holes in the glass as he flew through the air.

* * *

Starfire watched her opponent leave and felt a sadness she couldn't place in her heart. He seemed so closed off but in his eyes, she noticed a flicker of something in those emerald green eyes that told her of an unspeakable sadness.

Why was he so intent on testing his strength?

"Yo Star!" A voice said from above her. When she looked up, she saw Static floating down on a metallic disk, shimmering in electricity. "You alright?" He asked as he leapt off and landed beside her.

"I am fine Friend Static," Starfire replied softly before she looked around. "Where is Friend Orphan?"

"I dropped her off at the tower at her request so she can check in with Robin," Static explained before he quirked an eyebrow at her and asked "So, where is that guy you were fighting?"

Starfire remained silent for a moment and said "It matters not where he is. We should observe some of the tapes of video of the area before I fought him. He may have been set off."

"It's "Set up" Star," Static said with a grin before he leapt back onto his metallic disc and challenged her with "Race you there."

Starfire nodded but she couldn't take her mind off those emerald eyes.

* * *

The swarm of green fireflies floated through the window of the hotel room Wintergreen had paid for him and slowly formed back into Wanderer's form. What had happened to him? Why did he do that?

He was never one to shy from a battle or even stop once it began and yet, the minute that Princess had let down her guard, he did as well.

And those little burst of…Something in his heart.

What was those?

Wanderer removed his cloak and tossed his cloak to the side, revealing his scared up but fairly muscular chest, his forest green hair that was long enough to nearly cover his eyes along with a long ponytail that fell to the curve of his back and green wild looking sideburns.

Despite his calm, almost detached demeanor, he looked like a wild and uncaged animal ready to strike.

He rubbed his neck and began to make his way to the bathroom until, a chill went down his spin.

Wanderer quickly turned around to the window with a low growl and it was there.

A black and white swirling portal stood in front of it and through the portal, he instantly recognized her as Raven, thanks to the pictures of each Titan in the folders Wintergreen had given him.

"You must be Raven. The Empath of the Titans," Wanderer said with bared teeth, still on edge by her sudden appearance. "I already fought one Titan tonight, I will fight another one now," Wanderer warned as he flexed his fingers, allowing claws to grow slightly.

"And you are the one that "attacked" us at the mall," Raven said dryly.

"So you know I wasn't the one," Wanderer stated, his edge dulling slightly.

"Your aura is different from the one that attacked us," The Empath replied with a bored expression but Wanderer could see the curiosity buried deep in those purple eyes of hers. "But that still begs the question. Who are you?"

"I am nothing but a wanderer," he replied with a blank stare. "Looking for his next test."

"Yes. As I heard from your conversation with Starfire," she replied. "If you're looking for a fight, I am more than willing to give one. However, I must know the name of the one who hired you."

"You should know my answer then if you heard me tell the princess," Wanderer said with narrowed eyes. It was then he felt the entire building rumbling. "What is this?" he questioned while Raven looked around.

It was then the sounds of screams was heard in the hotel.

Along with the smell of smoke and fire.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of the chapter. Stage two of Slade's plan has started but again, what is that plan and it looks like Wanderer and Raven are in the middle of it. What will happen next? Only one way to find out!

Wanderer: Hm.


	7. Chapter 6

**Captain Blues: **Ahoy! Captain Blues of the SS ProtoBreakman is here and I'm here to usher in Rain's final chapter for **Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart**. Now don't fret, Rain is working on his last chapter for **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn** as we speak so before I take over for good so Rain take it away.

Rain: Thanks. Out of all the Fandoms that I've written for, saying goodbye to this one is by far the toughest. I found FF so many years ago due to the Teen Titans and my love for BB/Rae. It gave me my passion to write as well. As my dear replacement as stated, After my **Venomous Titan ** update, my time on FF has come to an end so I can focus on my book but Captain Blues will be taking my place and so far, reading the stories he's started to update in my stead is really good. You guys are in good hands. So sit back and enjoy the show.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart  
Chapter Six: World's Apart! A Purple Eyed Rival?**

The moment the scent of smoke and fire reached his nose, Wanderer looked to Raven and asked "Empath, how many in the building?"

"Thirty civilians. Fifteen on the upper floors, fifteen on the bottom." She replied.

"Good. Can you sense where the instigator of this fire is?" Wanderer asked her.

Raven shut her eyes and said "I can't tell,"

"Hm, save the civilians on the top floors, I will save the ones on the bottom," Wanderer ordered before he lifted his leg and kicked the floor, which caused him to fall through to the room beneath him where a couple were scrambling. "Calm down," Wanderer commanded as Raven floated down behind them.

Wanderer ran to the window and kicked the patio door open and looked down. He could see that the flames were rising towards the middle of the building. "Shit," Wanderer growled out before he rushed to the terrified couple while morphing his arms into the tail of a giraffe and wrapped their torsos. "Hang on," Wanderer commanded as he suddenly ran towards the patio then leapt off, which caused the couple to scream in horror before pterodactyl wings exploded from his back.

He landed on the ground and unfurled his arms from them and said "Call the fire department," before he ran through front door, coating his skin to resemble the Sahara Desert Ant to keep himself from heating up in the flames.

He looked around and saw the concierge on top of the desk and said "Hang on," as he launched his arm, which morphed into an elephant's trunk and wrapped around him before placing him outside. He then withdrew his arm, which morphed back into his arm and continued his trek.

Floor by floor, Wanderer searched and managed to save the remaining civilians but as he got to the last civilian, who was located in the basement, he realized that it was Wintergreen's apprentice. Terra.

But what unnerved him was she didn't look terrified.

In fact, she sat in the middle of a burning room, sitting on a earth-made throne, with a strange orange and black battle-suit on with a face mask on the bottom half of her face. "Hello Wanderer. I was wondering when you would arrive," Terra said.

"You waited down here. You're lucky I knew there were civilians down this deep," Wanderer responded.

"I've come at the behest of my master," Terra began.

"Wilson Wintergreen?" Wanderer questioned.

"That name has served my master well but it is not one that belongs to him," Terra explained. "No, my master's name is Slade Wilson."

"The Infamous Slade…I guess Deathstroke is his name when he's serious. Very well. What did he want from me?" Wanderer asked.

"He's come with an offer or a warning, depending on your answer." Terra told him. "He finds your skills very impressive and wishes for you to join him. If you accept. I shall lead you to him."

"And if I refuse?" Wanderer questioned.

"If you decline, he has ordered for you to die," Terra replied gravely.

"By your hands?" Wanderer asked her. "If so, I doubt you'd even be able to touch me so I'd have to decline."

Terra tilted her head and then sighed. "I had a feeling you would refuse. No matter…" she then stood up, the earth throne crumbling from beneath her as she did so. "You think yourself stronger than the earth I wield?" Terra questioned threateningly.

"Yes," Wanderer confirmed. "But go ahead. Flip that coin if you desire. I have no qualms in proving that our skills are worlds apart."

Wanderer felt the earth begin to rumble at his feet and without hesitation, he leapt backwards into the air to avoid the fiery stalagmite that exploded seconds later in the spot he stood at previously. Wanderer landed and jumped back again, avoiding another stalagmite.

After avoiding five of them, Wanderer leapt into the air and dispersed into a hoard of scarabs, which flew towards Terra, then flew past her, each scarab cutting through her battle suit and leaving deep gashed in her body, before it morphed back into Wanderer, who delivered a brutal kick to her face, which sent her crashing against the wall behind her.

Wanderer fell to the ground and lunged his right hand forward, which morphed into the body of a cobra, with the head replaced with a the head of a ram, which collided with her chest hard, actually sending her through burning wall.

Wanderer withdrew his arm before he separated into scarabs once again and ate through the boulder that was thrown through the hole before they flew into the hole and morphed back to Wanderer.

As he approached Terra, who was now getting to her feet, he morphed his hand into large scorpion pincers while his arm morphed into the arm of an octopus tentacle, which he then twisted his body and whipped towards Terra, who caused a large stone to block the pincers.

The pincers shattered through the earth, which gave Wanderer the opening he needed. He swiftly morphed his right hand into a gorilla's fist, with his arm morphing into octopus tentacle, and launched that through the crumbling earth, which nailed Terra in the chest.

Terra skidded against the floor before she fell to one knee, only for the pincers to grab her neck. Wanderer narrowed his eyes and withdrew his arm, dragging Terra to him before he wrapped his left arm, which morphed into a squid's tentacle, around her body from chest to feet.

"That should stop your earth wielding abilities," Wanderer said. "I told you. You can't beat someone like me."

Terra struggled against his arm as he gave her a mirthless grin. "Now, I'm sure he'll attempt to break you out of your warm jail cell tonight so when he does, you can tell your master that I refuse and when I find him I will bring him to justice, along with you and those that tried to set me up."

"As I told you…Worlds apart. Sleep well," Wanderer's left arm squeezed Terra's body sharply, which caused her to yell in agony before he removed the pincers from her neck and slammed the edge of them against her head, knocking her unconscious.

Wanderer released Terra's body, who fell to the ground in a slump before he walked over and picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder and walked over to a wall and lifted his foot, which morphed into a T-Rex's foot, and kicked a large hole in the wall, revealing the night sky of Jump City.

He demorphed his leg and walked out into the night sky and placed Terra on the ground before a familiar chill went down his spine.

"How long have you been there?" Wanderer asked as he tore off a bit of his cloak and wrapped it around Terra's wrists and ankles, binding them.

"When you saved the last civilian. I came to find you only to see you talking with Terra," Raven's voice replied from above him. "I'm surprised you're leaving her for me to take her away.

Wanderer turned around to see Raven floating above him, a curious expression on her face. "Considering she works with Slade and considering we both know he will help her escape. No matter how fortified her cell will be…" She continued.

"He will find out my answer one way or another and if she escapes, that's on the police who gave her or him the opportunity but in the end, it doesn't matter," Wanderer said as he stood up. "He'll fall just as easily and unlike her, I won't give him a chance to walk away."

"Your attacks are vicious and yet you showed her mercy. Why?" Raven asked him.

"Does it matter?" Wanderer questioned. "She put up a decent fight. With time, she will become a strong opponent. I just hope she will become a better fight down the line."

"You truly do live to test your limits…" Raven said. Wanderer could hear the hint of understanding in her voice. "You are a curious person…Tell me, what caused you to be down this path?"

Wanderer paused and for a moment, he could hear the faint laugh of a love long lost to time. He shook his head and straightened his back. "I live to fight and grow stronger and to protect those who can't protect themselves. It's a simple as that."

"Your answer is strong but I can sense in your heart, there is more," Raven said as she floated down to him and moved so she could face him. "You intend to fight the Titans still?"

"I do," he answered.

"Then I will inform them and let them know of this challenge. As you've been through several fights, will the day after tomorrow work?" Raven questioned.

"It will," Wanderer replied with a hint on confusion.

Why was she scheduling his fight?

"Good. I will see you then," Raven replied. There was something in her eyes that told him more but Wanderer was having trouble pinpointing but he shrugged it off and walked past her until she shouted "Wanderer!"

He stopped and turned his head to let her know he was listening.

"I don't indulge in fighting for fun very often but I have a feeling you'll be the best fight I've had in a while so bring your best," Raven told him. "Because I will bring mine."

He smirked beneath his hood and gave a nod before he turned away and continued to walk.

* * *

Raven didn't have to turn around to know he was gone but as she stood before Terra, she looked at the blonde girl with a curious expression. Raven had fought Terra many times, to the point where she considered the earthbender something of a rival so to see her defeated so soundly and quickly was surprising to her.

Using her powers, Raven lifted the unconscious Terra and murmured "He defeated you so easily…You must have underestimated him…"

From his fight with Starfire to his fight with Terra, there was something about the way her future opponent fought that enticed her. Was it due to how easily he wielded his powers? How wild he looked during combat or was it the mysterious air he carried around himself?

Raven didn't know but she found herself wanting to know more about him.

**_"He will be a good challenge…."_** A voice cooed within her mind. **_"I cannot wait to fight him myself…" _**

Raven frowned as she forced her demonic side back into silence but as much as she hated that side of her…

She couldn't quell the excitement that raced through her blood.

_'I look forward to seeing what you can do against us…And what I can find out about you…' _

* * *

Rain: I think it's the Naruto writer in me when it comes to Demons but having a Raven that secretly loves to fight is so cool to me. I hope Captain Blues will bring her to justice. And that's it for me. See you guys in **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn. **Until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	8. Chapter 7

**Captain Blues:** Ahoy-Hoy! Captain Blues of the SS ProtoBreakman here and it's time for my first official chapter of **Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart** and boy am I a little nervous. I've been nervous about updating Rain's TT fanfics because I'm not sure if I can do them justice, despite liking them but I will try so please be patient with enough Hot-Dogging and Grandstanding, it's time to set sail!

* * *

**Silent Shout: Echoes of a Changeling's Heart  
Chapter Seven: A Wanderer's History**

* * *

**[Location – Titan's Tower  
POV: Raven]**

It was a busy when Raven returned to the Tower.

Robin and Ravager was most likely in the Bird-Cave, Cyborg and Orphan and were observing video tapes on the TV, Static and Argent were making food and Starfire was nowhere to be seen. Raven did not have to guess why they were so busy as the image of Wanderer were seen, battling three people on the street. "His story checks out?" Raven questioned, clearly knowing the answer.

Cyborg turned around to face her and gave a nod. "Whoever this guy is, he was able to handle multiple opponents at once and was clearly beating them. It's impressive…"

"He also managed to fight Starfire to a draw and defeated Terra," Raven announced.

"Whoa, hold up!" Argent yelled as she rushed into the living room, her energy-made apron fading away into small particles. "This guy fought Starfire and defeated Terra? Tonight?"

"He did, the latter of which he did after I assisted him in saving civilians," Raven said.

"He is very skilled," Orphan murmured.

"You said you assisted him?" Cyborg questioned with a narrowed eye.

Raven nodded as she floated past him and towards the door that lead to the Bird-Cave. She did have a challenge to warn her leader about.

But just as she reached the door, the intercom that sat at the corner of the ceiling blared to life. _"All Titans, report to the Conference Room immediately,"_ Robin's voice said before the intercom went dead.

"Well that saves time," Raven muttered to herself before she phased down a floor into the conference room and materialized in her seat, which was a simple throne with a raven motif. After minutes of waiting, the rest of her team, minus Starfire, was seated.

Robin, who sat at the head of the table, noticed Starfire was missing and asked, "Where is Starfire?"

"We raced here about an hour before Raven came back but she immediately disappeared," Static explained. "Last I saw, she was heading to her room."

Robin sighed.

"Relax Robin. She must be exhausted regarding her fight with this mysterious hero," Ravager told him softly.

Raven watched as Robin regarded her words before he nodded and said "Raven, please take down notes for Starfire please."

Raven nodded in response.

"So, we all know why we are here tonight…Jump City has a new face," Ravager began as the lights in the conference room were dimmed and a large screen TV slide out from the floor and covered the bare wall at the front of the room.

All the Titans turned their heads to the TV as an image of Wanderer appeared in the middle of what looked to be the desert. However, this desert was in the middle of Tokyo, Japan, which Raven knew due to the various buildings she saw saw.

In this image, Wanderer had a black cloak around his body but due to the wind, the cloak was opened to reveal his muscular green chest along with the a pair of tattered black pants which had the bottom edges of the pants in tatters along with a sand-colored rope tied that was around his waist.

He also a strand of sand-colored robe shoulder bands on each side and sand-colored rope that was wrapped on his hands in makeshift gloves. Also due to the wind, the hood of the cloak was blown off his head, revealing his emotionless chiseled face that had the bottom half covered by a black scarf, his short, wild forest green hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

While most would see nothing in them, Raven could see a firm determination within them and it was that, along with the rest that made him very handsome.

"When he first appeared tonight, Robin and I scoured every bit of information we could about this hero. The only thing we can confirm is that he is a hero due to his actions in these countries…"

The image of Wanderer shrunk to the right corner of the screen while a large map of the globe appeared, with most of the countries a bright green color, including their own. "The cities in green are ones that he was actively seen at battling an enemy…"

The map shrunk and the image of Wanderer expanded. "Before his appearance in Jump City, this was the second to last image that was taken, which is a year old and was taken in Japan," Robin explained.

"Wait…Isn't that were we heard about that…What was their name…Suna?" Static asked. "You know, the girl that could turn anyone into sand along with being able to control it?"

"Yeah," Robin confirmed. "This was supposed to be our mission until we got word from Bushido that they were able to defeat her. I never asked why but as we looked for info, we were fortunate enough that we found a small clip of what happened."

With a nod from Robin to Ravager, Ravager brought up another screen, which showed a swirling sandstorm and a girl in the middle of it, laughing manically. Without warning, a flicker of green flames appeared beneath her.

The flames then grew into a wildfire that enveloped the sandstorm as the girl continued to laugh before it grew silent. When the flames then faded away to reveal the glowing scales of a giant emerald colored snake with fiery green eyes that held a trail of emerald fire from head to the tip of its tail.

The snake unwound itself slowly, revealing a glass prison that Suna was trapped in, her face still etched in insanity as the snake demorphed into Wanderer, who fell to one knee on top of the glass made twister.

And the video ended.

"Thankfully, they were able to free Suna and de-power her for good," Ravager concluded softly. "There are many other clips of his battles with various villains, with this one being the most well-known…Until tonight that is."

Raven and the Titans then watched several more clips of the mysterious hero battling various villains, even up to the three he had battles tonight and when it was all said and done, Raven sat there, impressed.

"From what we can tell, there were murmurings about him but this incident was what really put him in the mind of the people. Most people would know him from his Japanese Monkier which is "Midori no Yūsha" or "The Green Brave" in English. Since then, he has gained several other monikers such as "The Emerald-Eyed Drifter," "The Wandering Hero," "Emerald Valor," "The Roaming Changeling" and finally, "The Wanderer" and that is as much as we know about him personally…" Ravager concluded.

"That's all?" Argent questioned with shock.

"From the various battles we have seen, he is able to morph into animals, From Earth, some alien planets and mythical. He is also able to use these morphing abilities to harness some elemental abilities as well, as we saw with the snake in Japan," Robin continued. "He can also morph his body parts at will as well."

"Girls must love that ability," Argent quipped, which caused both Static and Cyborg to laugh and fist bump her.

Orphan blinked in confusion and turned to Robin and asked "Brother, what do they mean by that?"

"Later," Robin hurriedly replied with a flustered expression. "Anyways, From the various heroes that we reached out to that worked with him, they said that he never talked about himself nor did he give them his name. He agreed to work with them and then left once the job was completed but they did note that he did take great care to protect those in danger."

"So, we can firmly put him in the hero category?" Argent asked.

"I believe so," Orphan murmured.

"I have more information," Raven final spoke up. "Midori no Yūsha did not come to Jump City to wander…He came because of Slade."

The entire room froze up at the mention of this man. "It seems Slade is getting lazy as our enemy because he enticed tour new arrival to come here to fight us."

"To fight us?" Robin asked with a clenched jaw.

"Calm down Robin. Watch…" Raven instructed as she murmured "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" an aura flowed from her mind and took the shape of a screen. Within the scree, was Wanderer and Starfire.

_"I had just defeated a villain by the name of Ragnarök in Steel Ridge City when a man approached me. He disguised himself as a homeless man I had met prior to the battle. I told him previously that I wanted to test my strength. When my battle was done, he introduced himself as Wilson Wintergreen. He was the one that told me that your group was evil and taking over Jump City."_

_"That is outrageous and lies!" Starfire exclaimed._

_"Hold it," Wanderer said with a raised hand. "I knew this already. The Teen Titans are hailed as heroes in some of the cities I have traveled through. As I mentioned, I wanted to test my strength and while I knew he was lying, I wanted to test myself to see how far I've come."_

The image paused.

"Since I was watching in my soul form, I could tell he was telling the truth by his spirit. Starfire could as well," Raven explain.

The image then changed to show Wanderer and Terra.

_"I've come at the behest of my master," Terra began._

_"Wilson Wintergreen?" Wanderer questioned._

_"That name has served my master well, but it is not one that belongs to him," Terra explained. "No, my master's name is Slade Wilson."_

_"The Infamous Slade… Very well. What did he want from me?" Wanderer asked._

_"He has come with an offer or a warning, depending on your answer." Terra told him. "He finds your skills very impressive and wishes for you to join him. If you accept. I shall lead you to him."_

_"And if I refuse?" Wanderer questioned._

_"If you decline, he has ordered for you to die," Terra replied gravely._

_"By your hands?" Wanderer asked her. "If so, I doubt you'd even be able to touch me so I'd have to decline."_

_Terra tilted her head and then sighed. "I had a feeling you would refuse. No matter…" she then stood up, the earth throne crumbling from beneath her as she did so. "You think yourself stronger than the earth I wield?" Terra questioned threateningly._

_"Yes," Wanderer confirmed. "But go ahead. Flip that coin if you desire. I have no qualms in proving that our skills are worlds apart."_

Raven then replied the entire fight before Raven made herself known to him.

_"How long have you been there?" Wanderer asked as he tore off a bit of his cloak and wrapped it around Terra's wrists and ankles, binding them._

_"When you saved the last civilian. I came to find you only to see you talking with Terra," Raven's voice replied from above him. "I'm surprised you're leaving her for me to take her away._

Wanderer turned around to face the screen, which was in Raven's point of view_._

_ "Considering she works with Slade and considering we both know he will help her escape. No matter how fortified her cell will be…" She continued._

_"He will find out my answer one way or another and if she escapes, that's on the police who gave her or him the opportunity but in the end, it doesn't matter," Wanderer said as he stood up. "He'll fall just as easily and unlike her, I won't give him a chance to walk away."_

_"Your attacks are vicious and yet you showed her mercy. Why?" Raven asked him._

_"Does it matter?" Wanderer questioned. "She put up a decent fight. With time, she will become a strong opponent. I just hope she will become a better fight down the line."_

_"You truly do live to test your limits…" Raven said. Wanderer could hear the hint of understanding in her voice. "You are a curious person…Tell me, what caused you to be down this path?"_

_Wanderer paused and for a moment, then answered "I live to fight and grow stronger and to protect those who can't protect themselves. It's a simple as that."_

_"Your answer is strong, but I can sense in your heart, there is more," Raven said as she floated down to him and moved so she could face him. "You intend to fight the Titans still?"_

_"I do," he answered._

_"Then I will inform them and let them know of this challenge. As you have been through several fights, will the day after tomorrow work?" Raven questioned._

_"It will," Wanderer replied with a hint on confusion._

_"Good. I will see you then," Raven replied._

The aura screen vanished, and Raven said "That is what I learned…"

"He is going to fight us to see where he stands?" Ravager asked.

"He wants to make us notches in his belt?" Argent questioned before she laughed. "Come on, this admittedly cute hobo thinks he can defeat us? It's laughable."

"I agree," Static said. "There are many ways we can defeat him. This shouldn't be a problem."

"I say bring it on," Cyborg said. "Watching him fight would be informative but I've always been a hands-on type of guy."

"I concur," Orphan replied softly.

"Raven…you entertained his idea to fight. Why?" Robin asked firmly.

Raven let a rare smirk appear on her face. "Simple. What is a test between heroes? Besides, if he does well, we may have a recruit…"

"But that is group decision, not just yours. The next time this happens, you need to tell us immediately. Understood?" Robin asked.

Raven did not dignify him with a vocal answer. Instead, she gave a nod.

"Since Raven has put words into our mouth, we will honor this challenge. On Saturday, we will combat him. Who knows, it might prove interesting," Robin said.

Raven smiled.

She had successfully pitched the challenge.

**_"And now…We get to see him again…And see how strong he truly is,"_** A voice whispered within her mind, a tone of twisted glee in her voice. **_"And when we win…I cannot wait to claim him…"_**

* * *

**[Location: Roof of Titans Tower  
POV: Starfire]**

_"For when our fight is done, I will deal with him."_

_"But we are not enemies. This person you speak off tried to do the framing of us. He needs to be brought to justice. We do not need to fight any longer. We can be friends."_

_"And he will but the fight between us is far from over. I told you why I am here. And that is to test my strength against the Teen Titans."_

_"I see…" _

_"There should be security videos showing my brief battle during the time you all were attacked so that should clear my name. But you will see me again…. That much I can assure you."_

Starfire could not stop replaying her conversation with the mysterious Wanderer in her head. She could not stop remembering how cold yet lonely his gaze was. How he did not even allow himself to be friends with her.

There was an unspeakable sorrow she could see in those eyes…But what was it?

_"How do I reach through to him?"_ Starfire asked herself in Tamaranian. _"How do speak directly into his heart?"_

Starfire did not understand why she was so concerned about this. She should be relishing over the challenge that this newcomer was put forward, but all her mind could think about are his eyes and the buried sorrow that they held.

There were only two times she felt this way.

Once with Robin…Which led her down a road of what-ifs and then heartbreak.

And with Raven…. Starfire had to fight through so much to uncover a small portion of Raven's heart and that had been daunting at best and seemingly impossible at worst and she had that same feeling with Wanderer.

But she believed in herself.

She _will _uncover his wounded heart.

* * *

**Captain Blues:** And that is the end of this chapter. So, this one gave a little more background on Wanderer and the insight on Raven and Starfire. Raven sees a rival but her demonic side already hints at a more sensual want.

Meanwhile Starfire wants to uncover more about him personally. Now, as mentioned, this is a BB/Rae/Star pairing but it is going to be a Poly thing so you will see more attraction between all three of them equally which will be fun.

The next chapter will involve Wanderer and his thoughts so until then…Time to set sail.


End file.
